Debout Sur Les Pissenlits
by Passerine
Summary: Alors qu'il est en fuite Drago passe voir Hermione un dimanche matin. One Shot


Bonjour, ceci est ma première fiction sur Harry Potter, soyez indulgent

 **Disclaimer:** Tout l'univers et les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling.

 **Note 1:** Cette fic est inspirée d'une chanson éponyme de Lynda Lemay

 **Note 2 :** J'ai moi même relu cette histoire alors je m'excuse des fautes qui m'auront sûrement échappé dans le texte.

* * *

 **Debout Sur Les Pissenlits**

En ce dimanche matin, Hermione lisait un livre assise dans un fauteuil du jardin, tout en surveillant du coin de l'œil ses deux enfants qui jouaient calmement. Voilà maintenant deux ans qu'elle vivait seule avec eux, son ex l'ayant quitté afin de commencer une nouvelle vie avec une autre femme capable de lui offrir tout l'amour qu'il méritait. Hermione ne lui en voulait pas du tout, et lui avait souhaité le meilleur, tout en lui assurant qu'il pourrait toujours voir les enfants autant qu'il le voulait. En parlant d'eux, les voilà qui arrivaient en courant.

« Maman, y a un monsieur qui veut te voir à côté de la balançoire »

Hermione fronça les sourcils, qui donc pouvait lui rendre visite un dimanche matin sans prévenir, en plus les enfants avaient parler d'un monsieur donc ce n'était pas quelqu'un qu'ils connaissaient. Elle se leva tout en posant son livre sur la table et se dirigea vers le parterre de pissenlits à côté de la balançoire, quel ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle y découvrit Drago Malefoy adossé à l'un des poteaux, les mains dans les poches et le regard perdu dans le vague. Il n'avait pas changé d'un brin, mise à part sa mine fatiguée et quelques rides qui commençaient à apparaître au niveau de ses yeux, elle le trouvait toujours aussi beau et séduisant. Prise par l'émotion des larmes lui montèrent au coin des yeux.

« Salut » dit-il de son air nonchalant avec un petit sourire en coin « Comment vas-tu ?»

« Je… Ça... Ça va et toi ? Que fais-tu là ?»

« Tu me manquais trop alors… j'ai tout planifié pour pouvoir venir te voir avec le plus de sécurité possible. Je n'en pouvais tout simplement plus d'être loin de toi » lui répondit Drago l'émotion se lisant dans ses yeux

À ces mots, Hermione se mit à fondre en larmes, Drago amorça un mouvement pour la consoler mais un regard noir des enfants lui fit suspendre son geste.

« Maman, c'est qui ce monsieur qui fout des larmes dans tes yeux ?»

« C'est … un ami, ne vous inquiétez pas les enfants tout va bien… tout va mieux » répondit Hermione avec un sourire malgré ses larmes. « Allez jouer dans la maison s'il vous plait, ce monsieur et moi avons des tas de choses à nous raconter ».

Hermione les regarda alors s'éloigner s'assurant qu'ils ne pourraient pas écouter la conversation qui allait suivre. Elle avait fait exprès de rester aussi vague, elle n'avait même pas dit son prénom et même si elle s'en voulait de le présenter comme un ami et de ne pas le défendre face aux regards noirs des enfants, elle n'avait pas pu faire autrement, ils ne devaient pas connaître la vérité avant que tout soit rentré dans l'ordre. Elle se retourna alors vers Drago, les yeux toujours brillants d'émotions diverses : la joie, la surprise, le soulagement de le voir en vie, le désir…

« J'avais peur qu'ils t'aient retrouvé » Souffla-t-elle

« Ils en ont été très proches, à de nombreuses reprises, mais heureusement j'ai toujours réussi à m'enfuir même si j'y ai laissé quelques bouts de peau. » dit-il avec un léger sourire.

« Harry fait tout ce qu'il peut pour arrêter tous les mangemorts en liberté tu sais ? Il travaille énormément… trop peut-être. Apparemment les arrestations se succèdent et l'étau se resserre autour des derniers partisans de Voldemort »

« J'ai en effet remarqué que me cacher était plus simple dernièrement, d'où ma présence ici d'ailleurs. Tes enfants sont très protecteurs avec toi, ils doivent beaucoup t'aimer »

« Oui, depuis que nous vivons seuls, ils se considèrent comme les deux hommes de la maison et à ce titre, ils font tout pour me faciliter la vie et me montrer leur amour »

« Tu n'es donc plus avec cet Anthony ? » Souffla Drago, le soulagement se lisant sur son visage

« Non, il a refait sa vie avec une femme capable de lui donner son amour, chose que malgré les années je n'ai pas pu faire. Je n'arrive pas à t'oublier… je n'en ai pas envie. » termina doucement Hermione.

Suite à sa déclaration, elle vit une lumière scintiller dans les yeux de Drago, lui non plus ne l'avait et ne souhaitait pas l'oublier. Ils se mirent alors à parler de tout et de rien de la cavale de Drago pour échapper aux mangemorts qui le pourchassaient pour avoir changé de camps pendant la guerre, des pays qu'il avait visité, du travail d'Hermione, de sa vie seule avec les enfants, de l'avancée de la traque menée par Harry, etc... Deux heures plus tard, les enfants ressortirent de la maison.

« Maman, il est déjà midi et demi, on a faim »

« Je… J'arrive mes chéris » répondit Hermione en se reconnectant à la réalité « Je dois y aller, je suis désolée, j'aurai voulu passer plus de temps avec toi, tu as fait tous ses efforts pour venir me voir et moi je ne suis pas capable de t'offrir l'hospitalité. Les enfants ne comprendraient pas. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, il n'est de toutes manières pas bon pour moi de rester à découvert trop longtemps et je ne veux pas vous mettre en danger. Te revoir me rappelle ce pourquoi je me bats, cela me permet de tenir, de savoir que, peut-être, si tout cela fini un jour, tu seras là pour m'accueillir ? » énonça Drago avec un air interrogatif

« Tu seras toujours le bienvenu chez moi, de la manière dont tu le souhaites, je ne t'oublierai jamais même si cela doit encore prendre des dizaines d'années pour arrêter tous les mangemorts…Quelqu'un est là pour te rappeler à moi tous les jours » termina-t-elle dans un murmure que Drago n'entendit pas.

Drago tourna alors les talons, le cœur gonflait d'un nouveau courage pour mener à bien sa cavale. Hermione quant à elle, rentra dans la maison et commença à préparer le repas des enfants. Une fois ses deux garçons à table avec des assiettes bien remplies, elle ressortie près de la balançoire et ployant le genou, elle ramassa un pissenlit qui avait encore la marque du talon de Drago.

Il avait été toute sa vie, avait même changé de camps pour elle et maintenant il le payait au prix fort. Dix ans maintenant que Voldemort avait été définitivement anéantie par Harry, dix ans que Drago vivait comme un fugitif. Il lui avait dit de refaire sa vie, de l'oublier, d'essayer d'être heureuse et elle avait essayé, de toutes ses forces, elle avait essayé de construire quelque chose avec Anthony, ils avaient même eu un enfant, mais rien n'y faisait elle n'arrivait pas à l'oublier, elle ne le voulait pas, ne le pouvait pas.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Drago passé la voir en coup de vent, la dernière fois s'était il y a six ans quand son plus grands était encore au biberon. Drago n'avait-il donc pas vu que son frère avait cinq ans et quelques poussières, de magnifiques yeux gris métalliques, des beaux cheveux blonds et un air aristocratique ? Drago n'avait-il donc pas vu qu'il avait un fils ou simplement préféré-t-il ne pas y penser au vu de la situation ? Hermione ne le savait pas, mais une chose était sûre, vivement que les derniers mangemorts soient arrêtés et que Drago puisse rentrer auprès d'eux. Hermione n'attendait qu'une chose : vivre enfin une vie paisible avec l'homme de sa vie.

 _ **FIN**_

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lu, je ne suis pas contre une petite review pour avoir votre avis ;)


End file.
